Rester sois même
by seirarah
Summary: Tout commence par un stupide malentendu,une histoire de fiançailles. Mais si les choses s'aggravaient par la suite. Yuuri ou bien le Maoh, lequel remportera la lutte qui se joue à cet instant même dans l'esprit du jeune roi ? CHAPITRE 2
1. Chapter 1

« Que dîtes-vous ? »

« Mon garçon, j'ai décidé de te fiancer » répéta l'homme agacé « C'est une fille de bonne famille, elle sera prendre soin de toi. »

Yuuri semblait partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, il se tenait debout devant le vieil homme soutenant son regard avec une hardiesse qui lui était inconnue.

Son père et Shori avaient pris place à ses cotés tandis que Jennifer, une expression choquée sur le visage, ne savait vraiment que dire ou faire. Elle tenta un pas en direction de son père avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse clairement comprendre d'un signe de tête de rester à sa place.

Ce geste n'échappa pas à l'attention du jeune roi qui contrairement à sa mère eut du mal à rester de marbre. Il aurait très certainement répliqué, si une légère pression sur son bras en guise d'avertissement ne l'en avait pas empêché.

Yuuri n'était pas violent, ni même impulsif, et encore moins insolent. Il s'évertuait à prôner la paix peu importe où il se trouvait, que ce soit sur Terre ou dans Shinmakoku. Toujours prêt à défendre le plus faible, les seules fois où il se permettait d'user de sa force se limitaient à ses transformations en Maoh.

Pourtant, à cet instant même, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose. Et cette chose allait contre toutes ses convictions.

Il détestait cet homme, celui qui lui avait refusé le droit de l'appeler Grand-père, celui à qui il ne pouvait s'adresser qu'avec le plus grand respect, celui qui se croyait trop bien pour son père et qui rabaissait sans cesse sa mère, avec comme simple justification qu'en tant que fille elle lui devait l'obéissance.

Mais d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait faire quelque chose susceptible de causer du tort à sa famille. Et par dessus tout, d'apporter sur sa mère le déshonneur et la haine de son père, ce qu'elle ne méritait en aucun cas.

Peser le pour et le contre se révélait être par conséquent un dilemme délicat : refuser les fiançailles et dire ses quatre vérités à cet homme, rompant ainsi tous lien pacifique avec le paternel de sa mère et la condamnant à souffrir. Ou bien accepter au détriment de son propre bonheur et de ses sentiments, ce qui l'éloignerait très certainement de Shinmakoku. Il imaginait très mal devoir avouer à sa future fiancée qu'il était le roi d'un autre monde, et que le seul moyen d'accéder à son royaume était de plonger dans l'eau, voire dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Plongé dans l'indécision, Yuuri adressa un regard discret à Murata resté à l'écart depuis l'arrivée du vieil homme. Tout aussi perplexe, son ami se contenta de lui répondre par un hochement d' épaule significatif . Murata avait très bien compris le choix cornélien auquel était sujet Yuuri, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement l'aider dans celui-ci. Il appartenait en effet à lui seul de prendre cette décision, et il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de l'influencer dans son jugement.

Quant à ses véritables pensées, Murata était certain que Yuuri les discernait sans peine. Il était indispensable qu'en tant que Roi et Maoh il ne quitte pas Shinmakoku, la survie du royaume en dépendait, tout autant que l'entente entre humains et Mazokus. Bien sûr, en temps que meilleur ami il ne souhaitait pas non plus voir Yuuri faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, se condamnant ainsi à une vie malheureuse, privé de son réel bonheur. Il était persuadé que c'était aussi l'avis de chacun de leurs amis de Shinmakoku, et tout particulièrement d'un certain prince blond impulsif et colérique.

Yuuri détourna les yeux, les posant à tour de rôle sur son frère puis sur ses parents, espérant trouver en eux un certain soutient. Fidèle à elle même Miko se contenta de lui sourire tendrement, lui faisant comprendre que peu importe ce qu'il allait arriver, elle serait toujours là à le soutenir. Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Shoma s'avança vers sa femme et tout en la serrant délicatement contre son torse posa ses mains autour de sa taille, lui faisant par la même occasion un clin d'oeil complice.

C'est alors que la cane du vieil homme s'abattit avec violence sur le sol, résonnant plus fort que nécessaire. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient d'un air torve, presque assassin le père de Yuuri, tandis que son visage rougissait à vue d'œil sous l'effet de la colère.

« V...Vous » bafouilla-t-il d'un ton saccadé « Ne vous avais-je pas déjà de ne plus vous montrer devant moi !

Loin d'être impressionné Shoma entoura au contraire la taille de Miko d'un air possessif, l'attirant davantage contre lui. Il lueur de défis digne d'un Mazoku enflammait dangereusement son regard.

« C'est fort possible en effet... » son sourire s'accentua « … Mais ne m'en voulez pas, après tout, nous pauvres êtres de la classes inférieures avons énormément de mal à comprendre les choses. »

« Que... »

« Sans oublier que je ne suis qu'un simple roturier. » Le coupa -t-il avec sarcasme.

Yuuri ressentit une certaine fierté et satisfaction à l'égard de son père. Jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu s'exprimer ainsi. Il savait pertinemment qu'entre le paternel de sa mère et lui cela n'avait jamais été le grand amour, mais ce dernier s'était toujours abstenu de tout commentaire.

Il jubilait de voir le visage de l'homme se décomposer à chaque mot que prononçaient son père. La colère défigurait ses traits déjà grandement abimés par le temps.

« Je vous interdis, vous m'entendez, je vous interdis de me parler ainsi ! Vous semblez oublier votre place ! »

Il jeta un oeil torve à sa fille.

« Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, jamais tu n'aurais épousé un incapable pareil ! Et ma deuxième erreur a été de n'avoir rien fait pour faire taire cette liaison ridicule lorsque je le pouvais encore ! » Un éclat menaçant brilla dans ses yeux « Et sais-tu quelle a été ma première erreur, celle d'avoir une fille, car oui je ne te voulais pas ! Qui aurait voulu d'une petite godiche, une gamine ingrate et capricieuse comme toi ! »

Ses paroles firent naitre dans le coeur de Yuuri un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connu jusqu'à lors : la haine. Une haine intense et sans borne l'envahit soudainement, accélérant considérablement son rythme cardiaque et lui laissant penser que frapper ce monstre restait désormais la seule solution. Il tremblait de rage, sentant une sensation chaude et agréable se propager en lui et lui donnant l'impression d'être plus fort. Ce qu'il éprouvait était tellement insoutenable et puissant qu'il dut se faire violence pour que son sens de la justice ne prenne pas le dessus sur lui.

Il venait de prendre sa décision, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à obéir à un homme comme lui. Un homme cruel, cupide, incapable d'aimer sa propre famille. Grand père ou pas, s'était fini, plus jamais il ne les importunerait.

Son père ainsi que son frère semblaient penser la même chose que lui, et les larmes de sa mère finirent par le convaincre que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ait pu intervenir, Yuuri se retrouva en quelque seconde entre le vieil homme et sa famille, le fixant sombrement.

« Hors de mon chemin ! » vociféra le vieil homme.

Même si ce fut presque imperceptible, les yeux du jeune roi s'assombrirent pour prendre une couleur obsidienne.

« Non ! » protesta t-il d'une voix blanche « Ma place est ici, entre vous et ceux qui me son chers ! Et je refuse que vous menaciez une fois de plus ma famille !»

C'était maintenant à son tour d'avoir son mot à dire. Le dévisageant d'une manière hostile, il rajouta alors :

« Je regrette Fuji-san » dit-il en accentuant bien son nom « Mais je ne peux en aucun cas accepter ces fiançailles.»

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'homme pour se remettre de sa surprise, et malgré son age avancé prendre Yuuri par le col, le soulevant presque.

« Que dis-tu petit ingrat ? » s'écria t-il hors de lui « Tu refuses ! Mais tu n'en a pas le droit, tu m'entends ? Tu n'en a en aucun cas le droit ! Je t'offre une chance d'entrer dans mes faveurs, et tu la refuses ! Mais pour qui te prends-tu ! »

Yuuri garda une face impassible, rien ne laissait entrevoir ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant dès que l'homme eut fini de parler, il enserra avec force la main qui le retenait, et parvint sans effort à se dégager. Pour la seconde fois ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement.

« Qui a dit que je voulais de vos faveurs ? » demanda t-il sèchement.

« Que... »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et poursuivit avec tout autant de violence.

« La raison pour laquelle je ne peux me fiancer... » il lança un regard furtif à Murata « … est que je lui suis déjà. »

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'une exclamation de tout son entourage, y comprit venant du jeune sage. En effet, personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il dise une telle chose. Mais le plus surpris restait tout de même son grand père, qui blanchit à vue d'oeil.

« Que dis-tu ? »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Yuuri, qui semblait ne plus être vraiment lui même. Ce n'était plus Yuuri qui se tenait devant eux, non, pour Murata il n'était nul autre que le Maoh. L'apparence extérieure restait toutefois celle de son ami, mais intérieurement il était persuadé que le Yuuri qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais réagit comme cela, même sous une intense colère. Le pire étant que lui même ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Même s'il savait pertinemment que cela était impossible, ou du moins qu'une telle chose ne s'était encore jamais produite, la plus grande crainte de Murata à cet instant même était de voir son ami achever sa transformation. Inconsciemment ses doigts se refermèrent nerveusement sur l'encadrement de la porte derrière laquelle il se cachait.

D'où il se trouvait il vit le sourire de son roi s'élargir davantage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il pensa comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser ?

« Au fait... » poursuivit Yuuri, sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon « …je tenais à vous signaler que c'était **un** fiancé. »

Après une ridicule révérence à l'encontre de son grand-père, il fit volte face adressant au passage un signe de main rapide à sa famille, avant de sortir en trombe de la maison.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la source d'eau la plus proche, autrement dit, la fontaine du centre ville. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger, Murata qui l'avait suivit l'interrompit.

« Shibuya ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il s'adressait : au Maoh ou à son ami ? Une certaine angoisse grandit en lui à l'attente d'une réponse.

Yuuri ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner, regardant son reflet à la surface de l'eau. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur originelle et il semblait de nouveau calme.

« Cela ne se voit pas, je rentre chez moi. » indiqua t-il d'une voix posée.

La première chose qu'il remarqua avec un certain soulagement était que Yuuri semblait être redevenu lui même. Par contre, le fait qu'il ai appelé Shinmakoku son _chez lui _tout aussi naturellementle déconcerta légèrement. Il se dispensa cependant d'en faire la remarque.

Murata était conscient de l'urgence de la situation. Ce dont il avait été témoin il y a quelques minutes allait très certainement se reproduire si son ami restait sur Terre. Et qui garantissait qu'à ce moment là, sa transformation n'arriverait pas à son terme ?

Malheureusement il lui restait plusieurs choses à faire sur Terre, et il ne pouvait se permettre de partir tout dans l'immédiat. Il en fit par à Yuuri qui secoua la tête, nullement contrarié.

« Ce n'est pas grave » lui assura t-il « Je peux très bien faire le voyage seul. »

Murata demeura septique à cette idée. Yuuri devant le silence de son ami tourna la tête en sa direction. Celui-ci le regardait les sourcils fronçaient, une inquiétude apparente sur son visage. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, en tout point différent à celui qu'il affichait un peu plus tôt.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Murata » le rassura t-il « J'en suis tout à fait capable. »

« Mais tu ne l'as encore jamais fait seul. » souligna Murata hésitant.

Yuuri fit un sourire confiant.

« Et bien, il y a une première fois à tout. »

Avant que son ami n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit il se jeta à l'eau, avec assez d'enthousiasme.

OoO

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Wolfram. » rétorqua Conrad.

Il fixait son jeune frère d'un air préoccupé, tandis que celui-ci lui renvoya pour seule réponse un regard noir.

« Qui t'a demandé ton avis, Weller ? » répliqua t-il agressif.

Wolfram se leva précipitamment faisant sursauter Gunter assis près de lui. Sans se préoccuper des regards désapprobateurs que lui lançaient ses frères et sa mère, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rageur. Ce fut la douce main de Cherry qui le retint.

« Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir un peu plus, mon chéri ? »

Wolfram se retourna vivement s'éloignant de sa mère par la même occasion.

« Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, ma décision est prise ! »

« Quelle décision ? »

Les cinq sursautèrent et se retournèrent simultanément vers la porte. A l'encadrement de celle-ci, Yuuri se tenait appuyé, une expression énigmatique sur son visage. Il avait troqué son uniforme de lycéen contre une magnifique tunique noire, brodée de fils d'or. Le charisme qu'il dégageait à cet instant était irréel, un roi dans toute sa splendeur.

Gunter fut le premier à accueillir son roi, beaucoup plus enthousiaste que d'habitude. Il semblait éblouis par la beauté de celui-ci. Yuuri se retrouva en quelques secondes étouffé par la sur- affection de son ainé.

Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à se détacher, ce fut le sourire sincère de Conrad qu'il croisa, sourire qu'il lui rendit sans problème. Gwendal paraissait lui un peu plus renfermé et se contenta d'un léger signe de tête.

« Majesté » salua Cherry énergiquement « Cette tenue vous va à ravir ! »

Yuuri fit une moue gênée tout en passant une main derrière la tête. Une légère rougeur apparue sur ses joues.

« Vous trouvez...je pensais que ça faisait peut être un peu trop... »

Gunter s'accrocha à ses mains, le nez en sang et des étoile dans les yeux. Il semblait aux anges.

« Mais non majesté, vous êtes magnifique ! »

Le roi eut un rire nerveux avant de tourner la tête vers la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas encore salué, Wolfram. Cela était d'ailleurs inhabituel, car en temps normal il aurait certainement était le première à le faire.

Le blond, voyant que l'attention du roi était désormais sur lui prit un air indifférent.

« On ne t'attendais pas de si tôt. »

Yuuri afficha alors une mine surprise, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Qu'il le traite de tricheur, de poule mouillée, de mauviette...d'accord, mais qu'il l'ignore presque...

La conversation qu'il l'avait interrompu lui revint alors en mémoire, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentit une sorte d'angoisse grandir en lui.

« De quoi parliez-vous à l'instant ? »

Il regarda tour à tour Cherry, Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad et Wolfram. Cependant, personne ne semblait disposer à répondre. Son appréhension se fit plus grande. Mais décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passait, il fixa son fiancé avec insistance.

« Wolfram » se risqua t-il.

Celui-ci tourna la tête, refusant de croiser son regard. Ce geste eut pour effet d'énerver Yuuri, pour qui la tension accumulée jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas encore disparu.

En un instant son regard se fit plus sombre, et c'est au plus grand étonnement de tous qu'il explosa.

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit Wolfram ! Tu me caches quelque chose, et j'exige de savoir ce que c'est ! » Il marqua une courte pause « C'est ton roi qui te le demande ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Jamais encore Yuuri ne s'était servit de sa position pour accentuer son pouvoir sur les autres. Son parrain posa sur lui un oeil inquiet, mais celui-ci trop occupé par Wolfram ne le vit pas.

Sous la demande de son roi, le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre, avec une réticence évidente cependant.

Lui aussi avait été plus que choqué par l'attitude de son fiancé, lui qui n'avait que rarement perdu son calme auparavant.

N'osant toujours pas le regarder en face, il s'avança vers lui.

« Nous discutions à propos du fait que...que... »

« Que... ? » l'encouragea Yuuri tout aussi nerveux.

Wolfram déglutit. Personne ne pouvait savoir la douleur que lui procurait les simples mots qu'il s'appétait à prononcer. Il se sentit trembler de tout son corps et ses yeux se mirent à le piquer. Il fallait pourtant qu'il lui dise, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce poid, après il disparaitrait.

« Rompons nos fiançailles . » Lâcha t-il avec hâte.

Par peur, il garda la tête baissée. Le prince attendit avec impatience une quelconque réaction. Il s'était préparé à tout les scénarios, mais certainement pas à celui qui se déroula.

Étant donné que Yuuri ne prononça pas un mot, Wolfram releva alors la tête craintif. Ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place. Ce n'était pas de la joie qui brillait dans le regard du Maoh, comme il s'y attendait. Mais une profonde colère mêlait à de la...tristesse ? Non, c'était impossible, pourquoi donc serait il triste ?

Alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, Yuuri fit volte face, claquant la porte derrière lui. Dans la pièce personne ne réagit, tous étant trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Wolfram regarda la porte, immobile. Un instant après, il se retrouvait à courir à travers les nombreux couloirs du château, pour enfin parvenir à l'extérieur. Il fit un tour des alentours sans trouver la moindre trace de son roi. Les autres participèrent eux aussi aux recherches et en vinrent au même résultat.

« Pfff... Cette mauviette à du rentrer chez lui » cracha le blond avec hargne « Monsieur préfère fuir les problème plutôt que de les affronter en face ! »

« Wolfram ! » s'indigna sa mère « Tu ne voudrais pas savoir pourquoi sa majesté à agit comme cela ? »

De rage, il serra les poings.

« Il a fuit, que dire de plus ? »

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, mais se rendirent compte avec déception que ce n'était pas celui qu'ils attendaient.

« Que faites vous tous là ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant, sourcils froncés.

« Votre altesse ! » s'écria Gunter paniqué « Sa majesté est partit ! »

Le froncement de sourcil s'accentua.

« Comment ça partit ? »

Il se tourna vers selon lui, le plus apte à lui répondre, c'est à dire Conrad. Celui-ci semblait soucieux ce qui augmenta son trouble.

« Sir Weller, pourriez vous m'expliquer tout ceci ? »

Cela était bien plus un ordre qu'une demande, même si la menace restait dissimulée.

« Inutile, je vais le faire à sa place. »

Les yeux de Wolfram flamboyaient de colère.

« Cette mauviette est renté chez lui afin d'éviter de devoir nous fournir des explications ! »

Murata le regarda alors plus durement.

« Vous dites qu'il est rentré chez lui...mais c'est impossible. » rétorqua le sage.

« Comment ça, impossible ? »

Son altesse rajusta ses lunettes.

« Je viens juste de quitter la Terre, et je peux vous assurer que Shibuya n'y était pas. Et c'est d'autant plus impossible que son **chez lui **est ici maintenant. » expliqua t-il. « Par contre, il y a une chose que je voudrais bien savoir, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est partit. »

« Tout est de la faute de Wolfram, votre altesse » accusa Gunter.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, le visage rouge de colère.

« Ma fautes ? Je vous signale que vous étiez tous d'accord » il jeta un regard en biais à son demi frère « Enfin presque tous. »

« Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

« De rompre les fiancailles avec sa majesté. » Répondit simplement Gwendal.

Il fallut un certain temps à Murata pour assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit, et lorsque cela fut fait, il ne put que soupirer de désolation.

« Vous n'avez quand même pas dit cela à Shibuya ? »

Les regards que tous lui lancèrent suffirent amplement à lui répondre. Pauvre Shibuya, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi celui-ci était partit maintenant. Et comme il aurait dû s'en douter, son ami n'avait pas parlé de sa situation sur Terre.

Lui qui avait déjà joué la nourrice avec Shinou, il allait devoir recommencer avec le vingt-cinquième Maoh qu'était Yuuri.

De nouveau, il se tourna vers Conrad.

« Sir Weller, j'ai entendu dire que vous connaissiez un peu la famille de Shibuya ? »

L'homme parut déconcerté par la question mais répondit tout de même à l'affirmative.

« Donc peut-être avez-vous déjà rencontré son grand père, du coté de sa mère » précisa t-il.

Il sembla réfléchir, puis il finit par hocher la tête.

« Son nom est Fuji-san, il me semble »

« En effet. » les lunettes du garçon brillèrent « Et que pensez vous de lui, à titre personnel, je précise. »

Conrad sembla hésiter un instant, ne voyant pas où le grand sage voulait en venir. Mais son inquiétude pour son filleul et roi finit par l'emporter.

« Je dirais que c'est un homme sévère, un peu trop selon moi. Il a beaucoup d'influence sur son entourage. Je suis aussi certain que c'est quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui tienne tête et encore moins qu'on le contre-dise. »

Il était très rare d'entendre Conrad parler ainsi, s'il l'avait déjà fait un jour. Lui même semblait surpris par ses propres paroles.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous ne le portiez pas dans votre coeur ? »

« Pas vraiment non » répondit-il avec sincérité.

Murata soupira.

« Et bien, sachez que Shibuya vient de faire exactement ce que vous venez de dire. »

Wolfram siffla d'impatience, l'habitude qu'avait le sage de tourner autour du pot commençait à grandement l'irriter. Qu'il parle une bonne fois pour toute où il sentait que des flammes allaient l'incendier par _accident._

« On peut dire que Fuji-san l'aura vraiment poussé à bout. »

Innocemment, une boule de feu se forma dans la main de Wolfram. Le prince s'apprêtait à la lancer lorsque le grand sage poursuivit.

« Pour faire court, il l'a fiancé depuis ses dix ans. »

Sur le coup de la révélation, la boule de feu s'évapora aussitôt.

« Comment ça fiancé ? » s'écria t-il.

« Vous m'avez très bien compris, sir Von Biefield, fiancé à une très belle jeune fille de la haute société. Qui plus est, je dois préciser qu'elle était vraiment magnifique, c'est vraiment regrettable pour lui. »

« Était ? » remarqua Cherry « Vous voulez dire que sa majesté a refusé ? »

Murata souffla d'exaspération, comme si l'ancienne reine venait de sortir la plus grosse énormité qu'il soit. Il pouvait cependant entrevoir une légère lueur d'espérance dans le regard de Wolfram, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Bien sur qu'il a refusé, vous ne croyez comme même pas qu'il aurait accepté en étant déjà fiancé ? »

« Mais Yuuri se fiche complètement de nos fiançailles ! » protesta le Mazoku.

Le grand sage le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« S'il se fichait de vos fiançailles, alors pourquoi aurait-il dit à son grand père qu'il était déjà fiancé ? Et pourquoi se serait-il risqué à dire qu'il avait **un **fiancé ? Avez-vous une réponse valable, Sir ?

Sous la surprise, Wolfram eut un geste de recul. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Jusque là, Yuuri n'avait montré aucun intérêt à leur engagement, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que lui même avait décidé d'abandonné...Dire qu'il était perdu était un euphémisme.

Il aimait Yuuri, et ce, du plus profond de son être. Il était près à aller jusqu'au sacrifice si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie.

Pourtant, le jeune homme s'était fait à l'idée que ses sentiments ne soient jamais partagés. Jamais il ne l'avait présenté comme son fiancé, lui même l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises, deux hommes ne peuvent se marier.

Alors pourquoi était-il aller dire, à quelqu'un de son monde qui plus est, là où ce genre de relation était blâmée, qu'il était fiancé à un homme ? Combien de fois lui avait-il répêté qu'il ne pouvait rien ressentir pour lui, que c'était contre nature ?

Puis quelque chose frappa soudainement sa conscience. S'il n'était pas sur Terre, et introuvable dans tout le château et dans ses alentours...mais alors, où était-il ?

Furtivement, il regarda autour de lui. Quel endroit avait-il bien put omettre de vérifier ?

«Wolfram, les écuries ! »

Il regarda à peine Conrad avant de s'élancer à toute allure en direction de celle-ci. Une fois arrivé, il se rendit compte que son frère avait malheureusement raison, comme toujours pensa t-il amèrement. Le magnifique étalon noir de Yuuri n'était plus là, et on pouvait voir que le box avait était ouvert précipitamment. Pour preuve, la selle était toujours à sa place.

« Alors, il a quitté le château. » constata Conrad qui l'avait suivit.

Il acquiesça.

Après quelques seconde il se ressaisit et fit fièrement face à son frère, un éclair de détermination dans le regard.

« Je vais retrouver cette mauviette, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire lui est moi. »

L'autre sourit tendrement, retrouvant son expression calme habituelle.

« Très bien, je te fais confiance »

Wolfram fut reconnaissant envers l'homme qu'il le laisse partir ainsi. Il savait très bien l'inquiétude qui rongeait son frère en ce moment, et la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait de ne pas avoir sentit que Yuuri allait mal.

Connaissant Conrad, cela aurait plutôt était dans son caractère de partir aussitôt à la poursuite du roi. En lui permettant d'y allait à sa place, il lui montrait une fois de plus la confiance qu'il avait placé en lui.

Il allait le ramener, il en était certain, même si pour cela il devait fouiller toute la région. De plus, il n'était pas prudent pour un roi de se déplacer seul, surtout qu'il n'avait rien pour se camoufler.

A cette penser Wolfram frissonna, il craignait vraiment pour la sécurité de Yuuri. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, sinon il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

C'est avec une rapidité surprenante qu'il enfourcha son cheval, avant de s'élancer à vive allure vers l'extérieur du château.

Murata lui coupa cependant la route avant qu'il ne puisse aller bien loin. Il freina brusquement tout en faisant une moue agacée.

« Je suis pressé ! » siffla t-il froidement.

« Je le sais » sourit le sage « Je tenais juste à vous dire d'attendre un peu avant de rompre vos fiançailles. Voyez-vous, Shibuya n'est pas vraiment dans un bon état d'esprit, et je crains fort qu'il fasse des choses qu'il regrettera par la suite. »

La précipitation avec laquelle répondit Wolfram amusa alors Murata.

« Je ne romprais ces fiançailles pour rien au monde ! » son regard se troubla « Pas après les paroles qu'il a prononcé... »

« Autre chose. »

Wolfram fut surprit par le brusque sérieux du garçon.

« Faites attention à vous, je ne rigole pas. Sur Terre, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se transformer. Il est fort possible que cela se reproduise.

« Mais c'est impossible, il ne se... »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi » le coupa t-il « Mais il semblerait qu'il en soit autrement désormais. Je dois parler de tout cela avec Shinou au plus vite. Il se pourrait bien que sa partie Maoh tente d'influencer son véritable lui, ce qui je dois l'admettre, ne serait pas vraiment bon signe. Donc tâchez de le ramener au plus vite, cela en va de sa santé. »

La simple idée que Yuuri et le Maoh ne fasse plus qu'un lui arracha un nouveau frisson. Même si cela n'était qu'une probabilité, cela restait tout de même possible.

Murata s'écarta alors, libérant le chemin. Il n'attendit pas son signal pour partir au galop, disparaissant en un temps de record de la vue de tous.

Il allait le retrouvait...c'était une promesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà après une longue période d'absence pour la suite ! Désolé mais l'inspiration et le temps me manquaient. En espérant que cette suite va vous plaire, et merci de me lire.**

Lorsque Yuuri ouvrit les yeux, la première et seule chose qu'il vit fut le noir. Il n'y avait rien, tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que ténèbres. Il aurait put se croire en pleine nuit, du moins s'il avait été en mesure de sentir le sol sous ses pieds et ne serait-ce qu'une légère brise souffler sur son visage. Mais il n'en était rien.

Au contraire, il se sentait comme s'il baignait dans cette obscurité. C'était quelque chose de très étrange. Il n'entendait aucun son, pas même l'écho de ses propres pas, par ailleurs il lui semblait qu'il flottait plus qu'il ne marchait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait cette noirceur se resserrait autour de lui, et paradoxalement lui procurait une agréable impression de chaleur, presque de réconfort. Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne se sentait nullement effrayé par ce décor onirique ?

Yuuri s'arrêta soudainement et regarda une nouvelle fois les alentours. Un rêve, pouvait il vraiment être en train de rêver à ce moment même ? Cela lui semblait plutôt fou, d'autant plus qu'il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormit. Pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Un éclair de douleur passa furtivement dans son regard en même temps qu'une pointe de tristesse lui transperçait la poitrine. Il secoua la tête, tout était déjà assez noir autour de lui, inutile que ses pensées le deviennent à leur tour.

Profitant de l'occasion pour détourner son attention, il tenta de faire travailler sa mémoire afin de se souvenir des dernières choses qu'il avait faites. Il se revit enfourcher son cheval juste avant de partir à galop en direction de l'épaisse forêt de Shinmakoku. Il pleuvait fort, et le vent amplifié par sa vitesse fouettait sans ménagement son visage. Ses vêtement furent vite trempés, ainsi que ses cheveux qui lui obscurcissaient en partie la vue. A partir de là, tout commença à devenir flou. Un bruit sourd... un choc violent... et une intense douleur à la tête...

Machinalement Yuuri passa une main derrière celle-ci, lorsqu'il la regarda il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure. Bizarre... surtout lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience qu'il ne souffrait plus.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut fait cette constatation qu'une réalité plus dure le frappa. Une chose qui à elle seule pouvait expliquer à la fois l'endroit où il se trouvait, et la cause pour laquelle il ne saignait pas.

L'angoisse le saisit avec fougue, hâtivement il porta sa main à sa poitrine, à l'endroit où aurait du être son cœur. D'abord étouffés par sa respiration saccadée, c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il sentit son cœur palpiter contre sa paume. Yuuri poussa alors un long soupir et ferma les yeux sous le trop plein d'émotion.

Je suis vivant... souffla t-il.

En réponse à sa remarque, un rire grave se fit entendre. Il semblait provenir de nul part et pourtant résonnait tout autour du jeune roi.

Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! somma un Yuuri ayant retrouvé son calme.

Il fit un tour sur lui même espérant apercevoir le coupable, mais l'obscurité l'en empêcha. Il se croyait seul dans ce lieu insolite, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Instinctivement il voulut se saisir de son épée, cependant sa main se referma sur du vide. Tout en serrant les dents de sa bêtise il jura silencieusement. Il se retrouvait sans défense à la merci de cet inconnu, et pour ne rien arranger ne possédait pas l'avantage du territoire.

Yuuri se refusa pourtant à penser à ses amis resté au château, ou peut-être même à sa recherche, et qui d'ordinaire se seraient hâtés de venir à son secours dans ce genre de situation. Non, après tout c'était sa faute, c'était lui qui s'était enfuit comme un lâche, s'était donc à lui de se débrouiller, seul. En tant que roi il se devait d'assumer les conséquences de ses erreurs, aussi terribles soient-elles.

Ayant pour seule arme son courage, il réitéra son appel. Un nouveau rire lui répondit, mais celui-ci semblait plus proche. Ne voyant toujours personne il s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsque soudainement il sentit une présence derrière lui. Yuuri fit rapidement volte-face et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, le regard figé et la bouche grande ouverte.

Mon autre moi, j'attendais ta venue.

Yuuri demeura muet. En regardant cet homme qui se tenait debout face à lui, il avait l'impression de ne voir que son propre reflet, avec cependant quelques années en plus.

Tu es...

Encore trop choqué, il fut incapable de parler davantage. C'était donc à ça qu'il ressemblait quand il se transformait. Il comprenait maintenant les réactions des autres lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, cet autre lui, en plus de paraître bien plus mature dégageait une puissance inouïe, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Je suis toi, répondit l'autre en se rapprochant.

Tu es bien plus puissant, contesta tout de même Yuuri.

Le plus vieux ne parut nullement surprit par sa réplique, et contrairement à lui il paraissait très calme.

Disons que je suis celui que tu es destiné à devenir. Cette puissance tu l'as en toi, mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'utiliser.

Yuuri posa alors la question qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis son « arrivée », même si désormais il pensait en connaître la réponse.

Où sommes-nous ?

Il sembla chercher comment formuler sa réponse.

Et bien... Pour simplifier disons que nous sommes dans ton esprit mais que tu te trouves dans mon âme. D'où le fait que nous sommes en mesure de communiquer.

Le jeune roi acquiesça sans vraiment chercher à tout comprendre. Pourtant cela n'expliquait pas vraiment la noirceur de cette endroit, mais cela n'était pas une des priorités de Yuuri à cet instant. Ce détail lui était même dérisoire etfutile.

Pourquoi n'avoir pas fait ça avant ?

Ce fut la question que posa Yuuri presque aussitôt après, il se dégageait même un certain reproche dans ses mots. En effet, avoir cette conversation aurait été très utile à l'obtention de ses pouvoirs ainsi que de son statut de Maoh et de roi, lors de son arrivé à Shinmakoku.

Son double sembla comprendre le sous entendu, mais prit tout de même son temps pour répondre.

Par ce que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Cette réponse provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez Yuuri, très peu convaincu par l'explication de son ainé.

Et maintenant ça l'est ?

En effet.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

Pourquoi ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, et Yuuri sentit sa patience en venir à ses limites, bien qu'il soit heureux au fond de lui de parler enfin à son double.

Plus les secondes de silences passaient plus la colère de Yuuri augmentait, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. C'est alors que sans qu'il s'y attende les ténèbres noires qui les entouraient tous les deux se mirent à s'agiter et à les engloutir petit à petit. En tout premier lieu Yuuri se mit à se débattre, et tenta par tout les moyens de se dégager. Cependant, la voix calme du Maoh l'en dissuada.

Yuuri, deviens plus fort pour te protéger toi et ceux qui te sont chers.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de le voir disparaître et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Désolé c'est un peu court, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. J'ai vraiment était tentée de faire mourir Yuuri au début, pour le faire revivre sous l'apparence du maoh, mais je me suis ravisée. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre réapparaitra ce cher Wolfram, et Yuuri se retrouvera encore dans une mauvaise situation...**


	3. Interlude

_Une voix froide._

_« Tu as osé me défier pour aller à sa rencontre. »_

_« Je m'opposerais toujours à toi. »_

_Suivie d'un rire grave._

_« J'ai déjà gagné. »_

_« Il est fort »_

_Pour finir par un reniflement de mépris._

_« Je suis sa seule force, quand à son âme elle sera bientôt mienne. Mais tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce douloureux ? _

_Un long silence glacial, la voix reprend._

_« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, puiser ainsi dans tes dernières forces, inutilement qui plus est. Tu croyais passer outre ma vigilance, dommage pour toi, ta puissance n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Il ne sait toujours rien, et quoique tu fasses maintenant, rien ne pourra plus changer. Oppose toi, bat toi tant que tu le peux encore, je serais irrémédiablement le vainqueur de cette bataille. »_

_**Et me revoilà après une très longue absence. Mes excuses, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps, et n'avais pas de connexion internet. Mais me voilà en vacances, mes cours pour le moment terminés (youpi, plus de fac pendant deux mois !). Je sais que ce chapitre est à nouveau ridiculement petit, mais je compte bien poster le prochain bientôt. Celui-ci sert plus d'explication, vague j'avoue, mais utile pour la suite. Merci à ceux qui me lisent, et à ceux qui me postent des commentaires, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. A très bientôt je l'espère ! **_


End file.
